


Половина вечности

by Rendomski



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, F/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendomski/pseuds/Rendomski
Summary: Пип просыпается. Хотя не должен был больше проснуться.





	Половина вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Мультифандомную Битву 2017.

Теснота было первым, что ощутил Пип, придя в себя. Кромешная темень вокруг и теснота в плечах, в паху, стягивающая, бинтующая всё тело. «Связан», — подумал он, но руки оказались свободны. Пип рискнул пошевелиться и обнаружил следующий слой тесноты: во что-то твёрдое упиралась макушка и спина, больно ударилось колено, и теснота отдалась глухим деревянным стуком. «Гроб! — холодным потом прошибло осознание. — Похоронили заживо!» Запаниковать он, впрочем, не успел: крышка откинулась без труда от первого отчаянного толчка. Пип выскочил наружу, стягивая с себя остатки тесного, рвущегося от каждого движения тряпья. Нагишом, наслаждаясь после пережитого свободой движений и ощущением то какого-то ковра, то холодом бетона под босыми ногами, он пошлёпал в сторону слабой полоски света под дверью, которая оказалась незапертой. Едва обуздывая перекипающий через край восторг — «Я жив!» — Пип крался вдоль коридора, но недостаточно осторожно, запоздало понял он, когда на него наставили дула оружия. А когда в державших оружие Пип опознал собственных сослуживцев, дошло до него и что означало его чудесное воскресение в гробу.  
— Блядь, извиняйте, ребята, — выдохнул он, поднимая покорно руки. — Увлёкся. Не сообразил, что за херня творится.  
Шоком смерти отбитая, видимо, память о последних часах взорвалась и заполыхала во всех красках. Отчаянная оборона, уродская татуированная великанша с косой — или, нет, иллюзия, сводящий с ума, смешивающий с мутью забытья и без того нетвёрдые воспоминания поток иллюзий. А истекающая кровью Серас, боевая их девчушка — была ли на самом деле? Жива ли? Был ли поцелуй? На горле смыкающиеся клыки?  
— И вы простите, капитан, — прогудел рослый сержант О‘Рейли. — Думали, что качественно вас похоронили.  
— Вот вечно приходится проследить за всем самому.  
Пип хотел спросить, выкарабкалась ли Серас. Но спохватился, что, нет, не хочет последним в жизни услышать, что нет. Выкарабкалась, вопреки всему. Она упрямая, да и не впервой ей.  
Какого чёрта они медлят? Напомнить, как положено упокаивать оживших мертвецов: в сердце и в голову, как раз вдвоём справятся одним махом? И нахера таращатся тупо ему за спину, пригрозит, что перекусает сейчас?  
В затылок Пипа упёрлось холодное дуло. Пробежали мурашки, щекотно вздыбились волоски на шее. Каким-то сраным шестым чувством Пип сразу понял, кто пришёл по его душу. Отчего-то порадовало, что хотя бы растрепавшаяся коса прикрывает жопу. Одно дело — перед своими щеголять в чём мать родила...  
— Где Серас? — угрожающе прорычал сзади Алукард.  
Вот же мудила, вот не могло тебя сюда минутой позже занести. Помереть со спокойным сердцем и то не дают.  
— Мне почём знать? — огрызнулся Пип. — Кто тут вообще умер, вы или я? Почему я за всех отвечать должен? А я-то, блядь, так надеялся, что девчушка выкарабкалась.  
Молчание сзади надавило ощутимее, чем прижатое к затылку дуло. Огромная, чёрт возьми, пушка. Одним выстрелом башку разнесёт в ошмётки — никакой боли не успеешь ощутить, никаких переживаний за Серас.  
— Наденьте на него наручники, — распорядился Алукард наконец. — И штаны.  
— Только наручники потом. Штаны я хочу надеть сам.

— Итак, ты понятия не имеешь о том, что произошло. Проснулся себе в гробу Серас, и всё?  
— И в пижаме Серас, — уточнил Пип, косясь на доставленное в качестве вещественного доказательства драное тряпьё нежно-сиреневого цвета, разрисованное игрушечными мишками и собачками.  
Интегра Хеллсинг озабоченно нахмурила бесцветные брови — бровь, вернее. Вторая бровь и глаз были скрыты под бинтами, свежесть которых нелестным контрастом подчёркивала посеревшее лицо Хеллсинг с въевшейся в новообретённые морщины измотанностью. Когда-то Пипа смешили её попытки казаться старше, все эти классические костюмы, преувеличенная холодность и снобизм. Теперь же без всяких усилий с её стороны нагрянувшая катастрофа состарила её, не дав созреть. Пипу хотелось с разумной толикой участия поинтересоваться, насколько серьёзно её ранение. Его собственный утраченный глаз, не прикрытый повязкой, зиял сейчас, небось, во всей красе рубца от выжженной раны.  
«Да ладно. Уж кто, а леди не пропадёт. Лучшие доктора, наверняка, хлопочут вокруг. Главное сейчас — разобраться, что за хренотень с Серас и мной приключилась».  
— Я сказал ей выпить мою кровь, — со стороны рассказ звучал явно дико, но Пип переступил какую-то грань, за которой понятия дикого и невероятного размывались. — Всё равно помирал. И ей помогло, вы сами сказали, что она оклемалась и разобралась с этими тварями. Но больше я ничего не помню. Даже это не сразу вспомнил, когда очухался сегодня.  
Хеллсинг перевела взгляд на Алукарда, который небрежно прислонился к стене, будто демонстративно спиной к парадным портретам её предков.  
— Ты слышал когда-либо о подобном?  
— Да, — протянул тот, явно ожидая, что его мнением поинтересуются и смакуя ответ. Казалось, этот здоровый сукин сын стал занимать ещё больше пространства, чем обычно. Будто высился у Пипа за спиной, а не только в стороне у стены. Или Пип, став то ли вампиром, то ли каким-то иным немёртым недоразумением, стал воспринимать его по-другому? Оставалось надеяться, что всё-таки недоразумение, а Серас жива-здорова, насколько живой и здоровой ей положено быть, во всяком случае. — Подобное имело место. Например, когда жертвой вампира становился мужчина зрелого возраста, далеко не девственный и возможности стать вампиром самому, по идее, не имеющий. Который зато обладал такой волей к жизни и отмщению, что поглощённая душа его не растворилась в сонме прочих, а мало-помалу взяла верх над помутнённым разумом одичавшей нежити, подчинила себе и его, и немёртвую плоть, преобразовала по своему былому образу и подобию и превратила в себя тварь, не совладавшую с чужой кровью и душой себе на беду — или на освобождение.  
— Эй, погоди! — не выдержал Пип. — На что ты тут намекаешь? Что я так хотел жить и надрать задницу этой расписной суке — пардон, мэм, — что вот просто так взял и захватил тело Серас? Чушь собачья. Мэм, поверьте. Я стопроцентно был уверен, что со мной всё кончено. А кровь свою предложил Серас... ну, чтобы добро не пропадало. Получается, вроде как пожертвовал собой, вот только не особо чем жертвовать к тому моменту оставалось. И нет, я не хотел... — Пип запнулся. Враньё, конечно, что не хотел жить. Все хотят жить, даже корчась от боли с перебитой спиной. И Пип не был каким-то пустобрехом, чтобы с невъебенной незамутнённостью рассусоливать, дескать, человек не виноват, если он всего-навсего хотел жить. Нет такой подлости или преступления, на которое не пошёл бы человек, который «всего-навсего» хочет жить. — Я точно не хотел жить за счёт Серас, — нашёлся он, как закончить уверенно.  
— Тебе придётся быть поубедительнее.  
Пип невольно повернул голову в сторону Алукарда, предчувствуя наставленное на него дуло. Но тот так и стоял себе, скрестив руки и развязно прислонившись к стене.  
— Чтобы убедить Серас. Не меня. Достучаться до её сознания в тебе и убедить вернуться. Вместо тебя. Если действительно этого ты хочешь.

***  
В бытность человеком Серас Виктория, должно быть, первым делом ужасно смутилась бы, а то и запаниковала, если бы проснулась нагишом в непривычной постели, да ещё и с крайне смутными воспоминаниями о прошлом вечере. Однако смутные воспоминания последние дни — недели, если быть точной, — означали всего лишь работу на износ то в разгромленном Лондоне, то в самых разных углах Британии, по которым разбежалась недобитая нежить. Вчера, в частности, Серас на собственных крыльях вылетела в Лидс и, разобравшись там, на обратном пути проверила ещё сообщение из Оксфорда. Интегра нещадно использовала любые способности своих подчинённых, как прежних, так и новых. После такого немудрено было рухнуть в гроб, не переодевшись в пижаму и не разбирая, как выглядит гроб, в котором заснула. Впрочем, новый, просторный и великоватый для Серас гроб — это, пожалуй, было чересчур странно даже для «Хеллсинга» в не лучшие дни.  
Наспех одевшись, Серас выскочила в коридор и ойкнула, едва не уткнувшись носом в широкую грудь, затянутую в старинный сюртук с пышным бантом, повязанным наподобие щегольской манишки.  
— Хозяин?  
Алукард отстранил её и чинно оглядел с головы до пят и обратно пристальным сканирующим взглядом.  
— Как ты себя ощущаешь, Полицейская?  
— Нормально, — Серас пожала плечами и тут же спохватилась. — Почему мне поставили новый гроб? Что-то случилось? Нападение на поместье?..  
— Случилось, — коротко оборвал её вопросы и предположения Алукард, всмотрелся снова и продолжил: — Ступай. Интегре нужно с тобой поговорить.  
— Нет, а что всё-таки?..  
Но вопрос её прошёл сквозь Алукарда с той же лёгкостью, с которой он, самым надменным и раздражающим образом, просочился сквозь стену. Серас положила ладонь на кирпичную кладку, надавила, но стена не поддавалась, несмотря на все преображения Серас, произошедшие после битвы за Лондон. Только рука её, когда Серас в раздражении ударила по стене, всколыхнулась и пошла рябью, развоплощаясь. Закусив губу, Серас придала ей обычный вид и поспешила покорно в кабинет сэра Интегры. Интегры на месте не оказалось, но минут пять спустя она почти вбежала, запыхавшись, и ухватила Серас за плечи.  
— Серас! Ты здесь! Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Нормально, — повторила Серас в ответ на второй раз за сегодня заданный ей вопрос и спросила сама, уже с ноткой нетерпения: — Что всё-таки случилось?  
Вздохнув, Интегра зашарила на столе в поисках сигарет, заменивших прежние дорогие сигариллы.  
— Кое-что случилось, — ответила она коротко с интонацией, напоминающей Алукарда, и явно с удовольствием так же воздержалась бы от дальнейших объяснений. — Кое-что, касающееся тебя. Я не уверена, насколько всё серьёзно, и плохо понимаю, честно говоря, что и почему произошло вообще, — закурив, Интегра выдохнула и, подняв здоровый глаз, с минуту следила за растекающимися под потолком клубами дыма. — Мы не уверены, да, Алукард?  
Едва заметная тень сползла с потолка, и Алукард выступил из неё, лениво отогнал свежую выпущенную в него струю табачного дыма.  
— У нас, — насмешливо подхватил он заданный Интегрой тон, — есть определённые соображения. Но для начала тебе придётся ещё раз и поподробнее рассказать, что произошло во время сражения, когда ты выпила кровь капитана Бернадотте.  
Воспоминания были, мягко говоря, не из тех, которые с удовольствием воскрешаешь пересказом. Но тревожащая неизвестность, тайна, которую демонстративно замалчивали сэр Интегра и Хозяин, вынудили Серас переступить через себя и взяться за рассказ. Про нападение на поместье, про иллюзии, замешанные на выдранных из самых затаённых уголков сознания кошмарах, про схватку с жуткой вампиршей, ослепление, кровавую полосу животного ужаса и сводящей с ума боли. Про Пипа, который нёс её сквозь ад и рухнул вместе с ней, так и не вынесши. Про...  
Она замялась, но рассказала всё-таки и про поцелуй, отчаянно моргая, чтобы вдавить обратно набухающие слёзы. Про последнее предложение корчащегося в предсмертных муках Пипа. Про укус и хлынувшую в тело вместе с кровью новую жизнь. Про исцеление и исступлённое сражение не на жизнь или на смерть уже, а на чистую смерть, уничтожение противника, стирание его с лица земли, буквально, размозжение и размазывание в месиво из крови, мозга и осколков костей.  
— Ты разговаривала с Бернадотте после его смерти?  
На волне яростных, душераздирающих воспоминаний Серас едва не огрызнулась, что вот это совершенно точно никого не касается. Что по вечерам, исцеляя не утихающую боль потерь и свежую измотанность, она вольна разговаривать в своём воображении с кем пожелает, и признаться в этом ещё более неловко, чем пересказать кошмар, через который она прошла.  
— Я... обращаюсь иногда к нему. Размышляю изредка, что он посоветовал бы. Мне порой очень его не хватает.  
Последнее признание вогнало её в такое смущение, что Алукард неоднозначно хмыкнул, и она поспешила уточнить:  
— Нет-нет, только разговариваю. Ничего... неприличного. Как я могла бы?!  
Перед глазами Серас капитан предстал, как в последний раз: растерзанным, искалеченным, мертвее мёртвого.  
— Балбеска ты. Твои неприличные фантазии волнуют меня меньше всего. Скажи лучше, Бернадотте тебе отвечает?  
— Ну уж нет, с ума я не сошла.  
Сосредоточенное, серое от усталости и новой, так и неясной пока что для Серас напасти лицо Интегры будто нехотя, со скрипом задубевшей кожи позволило себе улыбку.  
— Боюсь, тебе, Хозяин, требуется объяснить своей дракулине некоторые элементарные факты вампирской жизни.  
Алукард недовольно заворчал.  
— Я же объяснял тебе уже, Полицейская: кровь — это жизнь, кровь — это серебро души. Выпивая чью-то кровь, ты поглощаешь его душу, душу Бернадотте в твоём случае. Это я и пытаюсь разузнать: слышишь ли ты голос его души? Его мысли, его воспоминания? Можешь ли разговаривать с ним?  
— Нет... — растерялась Серас. — А вы, что, слышите? Любого, чью кровь вы?.. Ой, простите. Это, наверное, бестактный вопрос.  
— Не любого, — поправил её Алукард. — Всех, — он осклабился в знакомой ей ухмылке, шире, чем способен был бы растянуть губы человек, и, разумеется, несравнимо зубастее. Радужка глаз засветилась алым и растеклась, почти не оставляя места белкам. — Оттого я и не в своём уме...  
— Хорош красоваться, — остановила его Интегра.  
— Вы говорили про души, да, но я не подумала, что именно так это действует, — примирительно затараторила Серас. — Значит, я могла бы поговорить с Пипом... с Бернадотте, если захотела бы, правда? Как вы можете поговорить... ну, со всеми, но и с кем угодно, наверное, тоже, кто, ну, в вас?  
— Сотни тысяч собеседников, — проворчал Алукард. — А после Лондона и миллионы, быть может, будут. Могу. Но не вижу смысла. Лучшие из них не скажут мне ничего хорошего, а с худшими мне беседовать незачем. Итак, ты с Бернадотте — Бернадотте с тобой, раз уж на то пошло, никогда не разговаривал.  
— Может, потому что я и не пробовала?  
— Может, — но покачала головой Интегра с изрядной долей скепсиса. — Ты любила его Серас?  
Вопрос снова был из тех, что принято считать чересчур личными. Но в силу того, что именно от Интегры с Алукардом Серас узнала о теперешней связи с Бернадотте больше, чем подозревала сама, жеманиться и таиться представилось неуместным.  
— Не знаю. Я не успела разобраться. Но, кажется, да.  
— И ты готова была бы отдать за него жизнь?  
— Я и была готова. Я хотела, чтобы он бросил меня, отступил бы вместе с остальными. Знаю, без меня вам пришлось бы тяжелее. Простите.  
Интегра покачала головой.  
— Знаешь, Серас, возьми-ка на сегодня выходной.  
— Но как, наверняка ведь понадобится где-нибудь...  
— Лучше тебе отдохнуть. Ничего, Алукард служит «Хеллсингу» уже сто лет, переживёт как-нибудь лишнюю смену.  
— Я протестую.  
Интегра заткнула его взглядом.  
— Постойте, а что всё-таки произошло?  
— Серас, пожалуйста. Я всё тебе расскажу, обещаю. В своё время.  
— Дневная смена?..  
Серас услужливо удалилась. Как бы ни разбирало её любопытство и даже лёгкое недовольство, что от неё скрывают нечто несомненно серьёзное и её касающееся, скрытность и самоуправство и так явно принесли Интегре уже достаточно хлопот. Держась в тени деревьев, Серас прошлась немного по парку, но следы прошедших боевых действий на территории поместья и вид разгромленного восточного крыла лишили её всякого удовольствия от прогулки. Вернувшись к себе, Серас застелила свой новый просторный гроб и тут вспомнила о возможности поговорить с душой, которую она, как утверждали, поглотила.  
— Капитан Бернадотте? — позвала она. — Пип?  
Она вслушалась, зажмурилась даже от старания, но лишь пробилась чувствительным слухом сквозь толщу подвала до еле слышных голосов, до телефонного звонка в здании наверху.  
— Мне сказали, что я могу с вами разговаривать, — продолжила она неукоснительно. — Я вас не слышу, но, может, слышите вы. Спасибо вам. Спасибо за то, что спасли меня. Я надеюсь, вам там, в посмертии, не слишком тяжело. И я... Мне очень вас не хватает.

***  
Во второй раз Пип проснулся уже без паники. Путы тесной пижамы он ощутил вновь, едва пошевелился и радостно рассмеялся. Уж чего, а пижамы он, ложась спать, точно не надевал. Стало быть, всё обошлось. Он не захватил тело своей славной девчушки непоправимо. Просто стал своеобразной дурной привычкой просыпаться время от времени отвязным одноглазым мужиком. Такой вот курьёзный побочный эффект пережитого вместе кошмара. Ну и пускай даже древний кровопийца о таком не слыхал. Его Серас — особенная, накуси-выкуси!  
Он стянул с себя тесную пижаму с малейшими возможными повреждениями, раз-другой только треснула где-то ткань, да трусы спасти было безнадёжно. Крутанув на пальце, Пип метко отправил жёлто-розовую тряпочку в мусорную корзину. Похозяйничал по ящикам, надел самую растянутую майку, обвязал вокруг пояса полотенце и позвонил по интеркому командирше — записанный прямо на аппарате единственный номер наверняка был номером Интегры Хеллсинг. Гудки, однако, ушли в пустоту. Не получив ответа, Пип отправился наверх, полный решимости вновь поразить и повеселить сослуживцев своим видом. Но на полдороге он передумал и, углубившись, наоборот, в подвал, постучал в соседнее подземелье.  
— Не взыщите, — объявил Пип громогласно. — Но я опять тут.  
С угрожающим скрипом, как в дешёвой ярмарочной комнате ужасов, дверь отворилась.  
— Пристрелил бы, — с искренней досадой признался Алукард, восседая в нелепом кресле: слишком низкое сиденье, зато узкая вытянутая спинка превосходила даже рост долговязого вампира. — Третий день поспать не даёте.  
— А что за движуха третий день?  
— Да вот, то ты, то Полицейская вернулась, как ни в чём не бывало, сегодня опять ты. Уговор у вас теперь такой, что ли — через день чередоваться? Дай-ка гляну на тебя.  
Пип не успел ни порадоваться подтверждённому возвращению Серас, ни возразить, что он, по крайней мере, не договаривался ни о каком чередовании. Одна рука Алукарда ухватила за плечо, хотя Пип держался на порядочном расстоянии, другая намотала его волосы. Последнюю отработанным приёмом Пип скрутил, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, но чужие руки были податливы, как резиновые, перекрутились и удерживали дальше. Свет исчез. В темноте, как прорехи, раскрылись сотни алых глаз и уставились на Пипа, а когда он невольно зажмурился, одна пара распахнулась у него под веками, глазея в упор, и с криком Пип предпочёл глаза открыть.  
— Вампир как вампир, — Алукард отряхнул руки, будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло, будто внезапная тьма и глаза Пипу померещились. — Не знал бы, так и не заподозрил ничего выдающегося. Ступай обратно в подвал Полицейской. Пускай Хозяйка разбирается, что с тобой делать. А я спать хочу.  
Безропотно Пип развернулся и побрёл обратно на негнущихся ногах.  
— Полотенце своё забери-то, — с самодовольным злорадством бросил ему в спину Алукард.

— Капитан Бернадотте, буду с вами откровенна. Серас заслужила моё доверие, вопреки тому, что она — вампир. Существо, которому, как меня учили всю жизнь, доверять нельзя по определению. Доверять же вам и позволять разгуливать на свободе у меня никаких оснований нет.  
На углу стола, возложенный на серебряный поднос, занимаемый обычно чудом уцелевшим чайным сервизом, лежал пакетик донорской крови. Без особой надежды Пип уговаривал себя, что к разговору с ним пакетик никакого отношения не имеет, а отложен там просто для вечернего чаепития Хеллсинг понятно в чьей компании.  
— Послушайте, мэм. Хоть какое-то доверие я и мои люди должны были уже заслужить. Вы что, всерьёз полагаете, будто я радостно брошусь перегрызать людям глотки при первой же возможности?  
Вместо ответа Интегра Хеллсинг приподняла пакетик с кровью, покачала в воздухе, будто приманивая собаку на солидный кусом мяса. Пип скривился в скептической гримасе. Короткими ногтями Хеллсинг продавила угол пакетика так, что кровь принялась капать на поднос со звонким кап-кап-кап.  
— Да ладно вам...  
«Кап-кап-кап» падали, расплывались яркими, будто флуоресцирующими пятнами капли. Прочая обстановка утратила вдруг чёткость, будто художественный чёрно-белый снимок, на котором фотограф оставил цвет только красным, время от времени сливающимся друг с другом пятнам. Засосало под ложечкой, Пип шевельнул челюстями, сглатывая набежавшую слюну, ощутил мешающие закрыть рот удлинившиеся клыки — и в рот хлынул дурманящий аромат, который Пип, оказывается, невольно избегал впускать в нос, затаив незаметно для себя ненужное нынче дыхание. Запаниковав, он попытался ухватиться за стул — но поздно, руки сжались в воздухе. Лоб упёрся во что-то твёрдое, холодное и отрезвляющее, и Пип обнаружил, что, не помня себя, встал, потянулся вперёд, и только дуло пистолета Хеллсинг сдерживает его бросок. И что она, будь спокоен, выстрелит, не колеблясь. Попятившись, Пип спотыкнулся о стул, кубарем откатился как можно дальше и, прижавшись к стене, заскрёб по ней пальцами, будто пытался уцепиться кончиками за малейшие шероховатости, устоять перед неудержимо манящим ароматом.  
— Ваша взяла, — признался он, сглотнув треклятую набежавшую слюну. — Доверять мне вы не можете.  
С влажным хлюпаньем, отозвавшимся томно, будто звуки бурной ебли за стенкой, вожделенный пакетик шлёпнулся обратно на поднос.  
— Кровь могла быть из чьей-то раны, — холодно констатировала Хеллсинг. Пип кивнул, сдерживая раздражённый порыв заверить её, что он понял, да понял всё. — Кого-то из гражданских вытащили бы из развалин. Или кто-то из ваших же людей оказался бы ранен.  
А Пип едва не кончил бы от лишающей рассудка одержимости.  
— Буду помнить и сдерживаться. Обещаю.  
Алая жидкость медленно окружала продырявленный пакетик, вот-вот готова была плеснуться через низкий край подноса, и рука сама тянулась придержать её. Пип хотел стиснуть зубы, но поцарапался клыками. Блядь, нельзя ли попросить адъютанта вынести эту херню?  
— Можете и не сдерживаться, если согласитесь проводить в подвале те дни, когда вы... когда вы — это вы, а не Серас.  
Предложение её разом заставило Пипа забыть о сраном подносе.  
— Позвольте возразить, мэм. Плевать в потолок дни напролёт я точно не могу, — это для всех остальных «дни, когда он — это он, а не Серас». А для него самого дни эти — единственные существующие, откладывающиеся в памяти. — Я тогда точно свихнусь, вампир или не вампир. Неужто у вас не найдётся занятия для бывалого вояки, мэм?  
— Не «мэм». «Сэр», — возобновила попытки переучить его Хеллсинг, что Пип счёл добрым знаком. Незачем тратить усилия на переучивание того, кого собираешься запереть понадёжнее в подвале и забыть.  
— Есть, сэр, — отозвался он с дипломатичной толикой насмешливого энтузиазма, и Хеллсинг на уступку ответила уступкой.  
— «Найдётся» в нынешнем положении «Хеллсинга» — не то слово, капитан Бернадотте. Я как никто другой хотела бы рассчитывать на вас. Но и помимо непосредственного участия в операциях у меня сейчас каждым мало-мальски имевший дело с нежитью боец на вес золота.

***  
— Пип... Капитан Бернадотте жив?  
— Формально, вы оба живыми не являетесь. Но простоты ради можно сказать, что да.  
Голова шла кругом.  
— И я один день — Бернадотте и не помню себя, а на другой день я — это я и не помню, что вчера была Бернадотте?  
— Мне не хотелось бы тебя безосновательно пугать — или обнадёживать, как уж посмотреть. Но вот уже несколько дней вы именно так и чередуетесь.  
— Ох...  
Серас задумалась, вылавливая из памяти нечто очень-очень похожее.  
— Это называется раздвоением личности, да? Как Джекилл и Хайд?  
Интегра застыла, посуровев на несколько секунд. Серас уже раскусила, что таким образом та нередко маскирует растерянность.  
— Нет. Раздвоение личности выражается... не настолько радикально.  
— Всё из-за того, что я выпила его кровь? И его душу?  
— Вообще-то, в таком случае ты просто должна иметь возможность слышать и разговаривать с его душой, как объяснял Алукард. А не превращаться в Бернадотте, не помня себя. Ни я, ни Алукард с таким явлением никогда не сталкивались. Так что я не могу ответить тебе ни почему вас так передёргивает, ни как долго и регулярно это будет твориться.  
Пип Бернадотте. Выходит, что когда её здесь не бывает, появляется Пип Бернадотте.  
— Но это же здорово, что он не умер, относительно не умер, то есть. Или всё сложнее, чем кажется мне? Ему не нравится, что он стал вампиром? Он, — Серас похолодела, — успел что-то натворить?  
Жестом Интегра её успокоила.  
— Нет. Он не вполне освоился ещё с тем, кем стал. Но, насколько могу судить, капитан Бернадотте вполне собой доволен. Такие вот новости. Ты не слишком, надеюсь, взбудоражена? Сможешь вернуться наконец к своим обязанностям? Нас ждёт метро, надо перепроверить и очистить, если потребуется, все туннели. Поездами потом нежить не передавим.  
— Взбудоражена! — воскликнула Серас, даже подскочив на месте, и тут же немного устыдилась несдержанности. — Но к делам приступить готова.  
— Это хорошо. А то твой хозяин грозится опять залечь в спячку на три дня, а то и на десять лет.  
Серас улыбнулась. На три дня Алукард закрылся в подвал сразу после битвы за Лондон, заявив, что ему требуется «собраться с душами». Возражать после того, как он, считай, в одиночку уничтожил основные вражеские силы, ни у кого язык не повернулся. В те скупые часы, когда Серас доводилось возвращаться в особняк, она почти слышала, ощущала, как души буквально собираются, слетаются из всего Лондона, возвращаются обратно под контроль печатей.  
Три эти дня Интегра, Серас неизменно рядом с ней и оставшиеся в живых «Дикие гуси» наскоро инструктировали военных, взявших столицу в окружение, организовывали охрану эвакуируемого населения Большого Лондона, сражались в бесчисленных стычках с прорвавшимися сквозь окружение нацистскими вампирами и особо крупными стаями упырей, нередко, увы, пополненными упырями в военной форме. Но ни разу за эти три дня от Интегры, измученной почти полным отсутствием сна и ранением, даже во время самой отчаянной обороны Серас не услышала: «Что себе думает Алукард...» Словно неоплатный долг за спасение страны, за спасение того, что оставалось от пылающего Лондона Интегра пыталась нагнать если не числом уничтоженных и спасённых, то хотя бы брошенными на это силами. Как не просила она помощи Алукарда, не позволила ему даже вмешаться в дуэль с Майором, и, поняв и приняв, он ни шелохнулся, не перехватил царапнувшую череп пулю. Позволила ему Интегра лишь потом собрать кровь с щеки и виска, остановить кровотечение, но с усталой непреклонностью отстранила, не позволив заживить рану. Враги, с которыми человек должен справляться сам, и последствия, которые должен принимать как человек. Как ни странно, надо было стать чудовищем, чтобы проникнуться этой мыслью; в бытность человеком Серас сочла бы такой расклад в высшей мере несправедливым, как подсказывала ей память о недавних, но такими далёкими казавшихся человеческих ощущениях. А может, природа чудовища была не причём, а брал своё насыщенный опыт последних месяцев, заставивший резко повзрослеть. А ещё могло быть, что человеческие ощущения были не её памятью, а отголоском души Пипа...  
— Я готова, — подтвердила Серас, встрепенувшись. — Можете и на три дня, и на десять лет отпускать Хозяина. Если он только согласится залегать через день.

***  
На первых порах Пипу разрешили присоединиться к бывшим сослуживцам, которых с их кратким, но насыщенным опытом борьбы с нежитью поставили обучать переданные в распоряжение «Хеллсинга» части регулярной армии. Явно, чтобы товарищи присматривали за ним, за его вампирскими заскоками. Но в их дружеской компании Пип и сам ощущал себя человеком, почти забывая о своём воскрешении и преображении.  
— Вы уж простите, ребята, — смог сказать он им наконец в лицо, — что втянул вас в эту жуткую потустороннюю херню.  
Извинения его были встречены смехом, а применение им найдено исключительно в глубинах его собственной задницы. С херотенью подобной они, конечно, не ожидали встретиться не то что в цивилизованной Европе, но и в самом богом забытом углу Африки. Однако отпор ей дали достойный, по счетам британское правительство с семьями погибших рассчиталось по-честному и без проволочек, а что померли почти все — так знали же, что в наёмники, а не в сборщики винограда нанялись, даром, что под начальство лягушатника. А ведь сестрице-то тоже наверняка кругленькую сумму успели выплатить, смекнул Пип. Не заберут чай теперь: он всё-таки скорее мёртв, чем жив, инвалид войны по меньшей мере. Вот только, получается, буквально с потрохами продался в рабство Британии и Интегре Хеллсинг лично, в полное распоряжение последней.  
Они выпили за павших, а когда закурили, Пип впервые ввернул шутку, что хотя бы помереть от курения ему больше не грозит. На том и разошлись в первый день. Дымя одолженной сигаретой, Пип осмотрел в очередной раз подвальную комнату с аккуратно разложенными девичьими мелочами. Свою комнату. Нет: их с Серас комнату. Вот же хрень. Будто в очередной раз живёт с женщиной, только с женщиной этой никогда не пересекается. Вздохнув, он загасил сигарету о край раковины и сунул окурок в сток. Пораскинув мозгами, поднялся наверх и, не найдя уже, разумеется, никого, ответственного за хозяйство, самовольно конфисковал в администрации стул, пепельницу, а также несколько листов бумаги и ручку.  
Если увидеться не дано, придётся общаться как получается.  
«Привет, девчушка! — написал размашисто он. — Я займу тут у тебя угол под свои вещички. Перекинь их в другой угол, если пожелаешь.  
И, пожалуйста, если так уж необходимо спать в пижаме, подбери себе размер побольше. Мне страшно неудобно выбираться из пижаму поутру, не порвав. Трусы так вовсе безнадёжно».  
И криво ухмыльнувшись, Пип дописал:  
«Но я не отказался бы порвать твои трусики, будь они на тебе, а не на мне!»  
Довольный собой, он стянул выданную сегодня новенькую униформу, сложил на принесённый стул и вытянулся в гробу, предвкушая смущение Серас, которого он не увидит.  
Чуть позже, правда, он вскочил и залез под душ, немного постеснявшись оставлять на постельном белье свои запахи, собравшуюся за день грязь и пыль да надышанные алкогольные пары.

***  
«Дорогой Пип! Я очень рада, что ты не умер!  
Я освободила тебе нижний ящик комода, можешь сложить свои вещи туда».  
Серас замерла, не зная, как лучше завершить короткую записку. Перечитала. Если оставить как есть — можно подумать, будто она дуется и ограничивается бытовыми указаниями. Несмотря на все «рада» — вежливое поздравление, только и всего.  
«Извини, что всё так вышло»? — как «так»?  
«Я рада...»? — да написала уже, что рада.  
«Чувствуй себя как дома»? — пожалуй, не стоит. Серас вспыхнула, вспомнив последние строчки его письма. Обжигающее смущение, впрочем, было приятным. Оживляющим. Взбудораживает, как метко угадала сэр Интегра.  
«Увидимся»?  
Хуже не придумаешь.  
Гудок интеркома избавил её временно от зашедших в тупик мук творчества. Спохватившись, что опаздывает, Серас выскочила, делая вид, что на момент звонка в комнате её уже не было. Метро — не канализация, само себя от дерьма не очистит, как грубо шутил сержант О‘Рейли.  
Весточка от Пипа, первое непосредственное свидетельство того, что он жив и отныне — часть её жизни, несколько сбивала боевой настрой. Пройдя очередной участок подзёмки и убедившись, что в туннелях, как основных, так и служебных, чисто, Серас сделала себе передышку, пока солдаты обыскивали на всякий случай станцию. Ей пришло в голову, что отныне она ответственна не только за своё существование, но и за существование Пипа, за две жизни. «Будто беременна». Она вдруг в самом деле испугалась, испугалась за эту спящую в период её бодрствования и беспомощную вторую жизнь, испугалась, что испуг помешает ей отныне выполнять свои обязанности, она подведёт людей, которые беззащитнее и легче гибнут, чем она, как погиб сам Пип. И вместе с тем живо представилось, что сказал бы Пип в ответ на сравнение с беспомощным нерождённым младенцем. Нет, дословно Серас вряд ли получилось себе такое представить, но общее примерное ощущение заставило её рассмеяться и отбросить надуманные страхи раз и навсегда.  
В «Хеллсинг» вернулись все поздно, и лишь перед самым сном Серас спохватилась, что новую пижаму попросторнее достать ей уже негде. Да и в дневное время пришлось бы выбираться в другой город. Кто бы сказал ей, что Лондон за ночь может превратиться в место, менее всего подходящее для шоппинга по выходным... Зато Серас нашлась, как по-дружески закончить короткую записку Пипу на завтра:  
«Кстати, какой у тебя размер пижамы?»  
Она забралась под одеяло без пижамы, в последнюю минуту вспомнила, что трусы надо снять тоже (вот куда пропадало последние дни её бельё!). Засыпалось неуютно. Вначале казалось, что без пижамы ей непременно будет прохладно. Трение ткани простыни и пододеяльника о голую кожу было непривычным и немного мешало, а чрезмерная открытость, что ли, в промежности была абсолютно неприличной.  
«Кто на тебя смотрит, под одеялом-то?» — посмеялась Серас сама над собой. Нет, то, что взгляд Хозяина при желании проникнет в любой угол поместья, под или над землёй, секретом не являлось, вот только вряд ли при наличии соответствующего желания послужила бы ему преградой и одежда. Более того, как сам Алукард напомнил ей раз, когда Серас стеснялась располосованной в схватке рубашки, он видел её тело обнажённым не то что снаружи, но и изнутри, всю развороченную разрывной пулей грудную клетку...  
На этой утешительной мысли усталость после отработанного от звонка до звонка дня наконец взяла своё.

***  
«Детка, я лет сто не ношу пижамы», — с умилением думал Пип, снова и снова перечитывая восторженную простодушную записку, которую увидел в изголовье, едва проснулся. Вчера Серас была здесь. Пыталась наверняка представить себе, каково это: в одной комнате с ней теперь живёт чужой грубоватый мужик. Вертелась перед этими самыми зеркалами, легла в тот же самый комфортно, надо отдать должное, застеленный гроб. Голенькая, в чём мать родила, ради него разделась донага. Мысль, не способствующая организованному утреннему подъёму, но во определённом аспекте бодрящая, и Пип бодро ухватился за вполне определённый аспект, проработал его, по воспоминаниям, по контурам тесных пижам дополняя картину, притормозил лишь в самый последний момент. Подумалось вдруг, что ей вряд ли приятно будет проснуться завтра в обкончанной им постели. Пип перекинул ноги через стенку гроба и доковылял до душа, механически спустил там несколькими движениями, но было уже не то, тёплая полусонная фантазия развеялась бесследно. Последующая меланхолия неумолимо взяла свою дань, и с минуту Пип, уставившись под ноги, вспоминал отчего-то одну виды видавшую матрону, у которой он однажды квартировал и которая, заслышав в ванной подозрительные звуки, колотила в тонкую гипсокартоновую перегородку и орала, что конча забивает водосток. Но потом его осенило более приятное откровение. Эй, стало быть, байки про отсутствие стояка у вампиров — полная лажа. Крови хватает — впрочем, в том что крови у вампиров не только хватает, а ещё и побольше, чем из человека, хлещет, он многократно имел возможность убедиться.  
«Значит ли это, что и у Хеллсинг с её чудовищем всё в порядке?»  
Мысль о том, впрочем, выглядит ли Интегра Хеллсинг, как женщина, у которой всё в порядке, он тут же отогнал, как не самую уместную тему для размышления в душе. Наскоро ополоснувшись, Пип задумался в связи со стояком и его обоснованием: можно или даже нужно ли ему пить кровь? Пьёт ли теперь кровь Серас? Справедливо, пожалуй, было бы, чтобы она и решала за них двоих. С другой стороны, не исключено, что его существование и питания требует отдельного. А если он не станет?  
«Тогда проблема со мной решится постепенно сама собой».  
Покойницкий юмор его, впрочем, был напускным. Хеллсинг и Алукард, быть может, и считали его проблемой. Сам он чем дальше, тем больше был доволен таким поворотом дел и проблемой его отнюдь не считал. И Серас не считала. Не верилось Пипу, что Серас могла считать его проблемой, вне зависимости от того, нравился ли он ей или она просто смирилась с тем, как их свели обстоятельства. Неловко, конечно, что он, получалось, забирал половину её дней. С другой стороны, вампиры ведь, в принципе, бессмертны. Половина бесконечности, вечности — это ведь та же вечность получается.  
Есть старая загадка про человека, которого осудили на пожизненное заключение, а потом в качестве помилования срок сократили вдвое. Но как отмерить половину оставшейся человеческой жизни точно? Ответ — отпускать его на свободу через день. Кто-то смилостивился и за неведомые добродетели выдал Пипу половину не то что собственной жизни — чужой вечности. И милость эту Пип не собирался профукать. Натаскивать перераспределённых в «Хеллсинг» солдат — дело нужное, но неужто лишнему вампиру в организации лучшего применения не найти? Он ведь лучше любого человека способен стрелять, размазывать по стенке, давать щелбаны, ёлки-палки. Отчего Серас должна отрабатывать за них обоих на поле боя, а он — жить за её счёт, как уёбищный альфонс какой-то? Надо заскочить с утра пораньше и напроситься с ребятами на стрельбище. Выяснить, как там стреляют на километр, ходят сквозь стены и прочие трюки. У кого, правда, только выяснить...  
Пип перетянул почти законченную косу пушистой девчоночьей резинкой и выдохнул с тем же ощущением, с которым перебегаешь обстреливаемый противником участок. Кажется, в какой-нибудь из ближайших дней придётся ему снова перебить Великому и Ужасному дневной сон.

***  
Из Лондона и окрестностей всю нежить наконец-то вычистили, в других районах инциденты тоже вспыхивали всё реже. С наступлением зимы сквозь временную перегородку, которая отделяла уцелевшую часть здания от разгромленной, всё сильнее тянуло холодом. Холод и отсутствие необходимости постоянно действовать после напряжённых месяцев способствовали тому, что Серас сутками (через одни, конечно), когда не нужна была её помощь на занятиях и учениях, могла не высовывать носа из своего подвала. Она училась понемногу ценить блаженную одурь от целого дня, убитого на дурацкие газетные головоломки или щёлканье по каналам. А также, как велел Алукард, время от времени предавалась занятию, как нельзя более от блаженства отдалённому. Раз за разом она прокручивала в голове воспоминания о сражении в особняке, ища хоть малейшую зацепку, отчего душа и сущность капитана Бернадотте могли обрести своё необычное полусамостоятельное существование.  
Схватка, ловушка иллюзий, всё захлёстывающая боль и темнота, когда нацистская вампирша отсекла её руку, ослепила, издевалась над ней. Пип, уносящий её, несущий сквозь ад отчаяния и боли, совместное падение. Потом поцелуй. Потом — ещё бьющаяся чужая артерия, в которую одним укусом она попадает инстинктивно, как слепой щенок, должно быть, находит сосок матери. Кровь, горячим ключом бьющая прямо в рот, наполняющая жизнью, свежей яростью, жаждой отмщения. Расправляющаяся из раскромсанного плеча жадная тень, снова схватка, легко сброшенные иллюзии, в кровавое месиво растерзанная соперница, бешенство, застящее взор алым и чёрным...  
Ради него. Не ради «Хеллсинга», не ради себя, в то мгновение всё — ради него, за него, в отмщение и чтобы жертва его ни в коем случае не оказалась напрасна.  
А теперь Пип для неё — это запах курева, длинные рыжие волосы в щётке, беспорядок, быстро обжившийся в едва закрывавшемся нижнем ящике комода, пульт от телевизора в самых неожиданных местах. Все те мелочи, которые раздражают хозяйственных женщин в кино и сериалах, умиляли Серас и подпитывали тоску. Пип обретался в вечном завтра или вчера, всегда недосягаемый, параллельная, никогда не пересекающаяся линия жизни. «Передавай привет капитану», — шутили порой его давние сослуживцы, но это Серас впору было просить их передать привет ему.   
Единственным средством общения оставалась переписка, и та сошла на нет, когда они уладили все бытовые детали. Редкий обмен скудными местными сплетнями — и снова молчание. Раз за разом Серас брала ручку и бумагу, но так и откладывала, не находя, о чём вот просто так поговорить. Пока не решилась сегодня: лучше уж написать о чём угодно, только не молчать, и вывела банальное: «Как дела?» Нелепо, но не начинать же сразу с просящегося на язык и перо «скучаю по тебе» — а что её сдерживает, с другой стороны? Надо добавить «Скучаю по тебе».  
И тут ей пришла в голову мысль повеселее.  
Серас собрала свою помаду, которой пользовалась после войны, может, раз-другой; все четыре цвета. Больше всего хотелось бы сейчас воспользоваться ярко-красной, дерзкой и вызывающей, но именно такой она не держала, будто подспудно избегала малейшего сходства с образом типичной киношной вампирши, роковой женщины с ярко-красными губами. Посомневавшись и разрисовав разными цветами тыльную сторону руки, Серас выбрала самый тёплый оттенок розового, накрасила губы, не жалея помады, и прижалась к листу бумаги. Первые попытки выходили смазанными, но наконец получилось оставить чётко очерченный отпечаток губ.  
Сущая девчонка.  
Серас зажмурилась, немного стесняясь, насколько подростковой и нелепой выглядела её выходка. Затем проказливо хихикнула, неудобно выгнула запястье, чтобы рукой не смазать удачного отпечатка, и медленно вывела рядом: «Как дела?»

***  
«Как дела?»  
И розовый отпечаток поцелуя на бумаге.  
— Внезапно стали значительно лучше. Если только мою любимую вампиршу не подменили, — пробасил вслух Пип.  
Он потёр уголок отпечатка большим пальцем. Принюхался: сильно пахло парфюмерией от помады, чернилами, впитавшейся в лист бумаги подвальной сыростью и совсем немного — кровью. Ежась от глупейшей сентиментальности, — не факт ведь, что никто не видит, что Алукард не приглядывает из щели парой из сотен глаз, — Пип коснулся губами уголка отпечатка.  
На бумаге остался второй след от помады. Да что за розыгрыш! Пип машинально утёр губы, подскочил к зеркалу, тщательно оттёр остаток розового безобразия. А ведь мог и в казармы заявиться в таком виде. Нет, правда, откуда? Или дело в том, что помада осталась, как оставалась одежда, как нечто, не принадлежащее его перестроившемуся за ночь телу?  
Лист бумаги с отпечатками двух пар губ он оставил в гробу в качестве напоминания, чтобы разобраться спокойно вечером. Вернувшись, он нашёл на столе собранные в одну кучку тюбики помады. Чиркнув каждой по предплечью и размазав, Пип выбрал самую стойкую и, помянув «чего только ни сделаешь ради любви», со всей доступной аккуратностью накрасил губы. С губами фиолетового цвета выглядел он как натуральный мертвец. Упырь-пидорас, мать вашу за ногу. Нахрен Серас нужна помада, с которой она выглядит как мертвец? Пожав плечами, Пип спешно чмокнул себя в тыльную сторону руки, помахал ей, надеясь, что помада хоть сколько-нибудь подсохнет. Губы потом он вытирал долго, тщательно, отодрал до красноты так, что выглядел чисто рыжей блядью, отсосавшей только что всему отряду — благо из подвала выходить сегодня уже не придётся. На оставленном в изголовье листе Пип написал:«Посмотри на руку!».   
Прежде чем заснуть, он долго ворочался. Именно сегодня всё тянуло засунуть помеченную руку то под голову, то под подушку.  
А листок с двумя отпечатками губ он спрятал на дно ящика со своим шмотьём и с силой закрыл его, едва не выломав крепёж.

***  
Прочитав записку, Серас долго таращилась на ладони. Она даже обиженно начала подозревать, что выражение «посмотри на руку» — какая-то дурацкая и, разумеется, пошлая мужская шутка, когда заметила наконец отпечаток накрашенных помадой губ на тыльной стороне руки.  
Ахнув радостно, она завертела головой, ища, где притаился Пип и тихо-тихо дожидается, пока она заметит след. Но его не было, лишь серебристо-сиреневый след горел, будто ожог. Как, где, что, сладко плыло в голове, неужто дурацкий поцелуй на бумажке превратил неуловимого призрака в реального принца?  
— Пип? — окликнула она.  
Никого.  
Поцелуй на бумажке. Поцелуй на руке. «Посмотри на руку!» Как у него получилось? Оставил с вечера? Остался... как одежда?..  
Выходит, что так.  
Серас рухнула обратно на подушку. Никакого тебе чуда, никакого выхода, почти готова была расплакаться она. И тут же сама себя одёрнула. Нет же, это здорово! Какие-то месяцы назад она была уверена, что Пип погиб безвозвратно. Потом оказалось, что он жив, только вне досягаемости. Тогда они стали писать записки. Теперь нашёлся ещё один способ своеобразного общения, а дальше придумается и ещё что-нибудь.  
Целый день она приплясывала от нетерпения и размышляла, чего бы ещё придумать (накрасить ногти?!). Но вечером ограничилась всего лишь нарисованным на щеке поцелуем.

***  
Задушевный привет из жизни «второй половины» в виде размазанного пятна на щеке. Пип Бернадотте всегда терпеть не мог собственнического и слащавого выражения «вторая половина», но их с Серас странные отношения оно описывало, как ни крути, метко. Вторая половина его вечной жизни. Вечной жизни Серас, к которой он прибился в качестве второй половины, а она не стала возражать. Приняла, не обиделась, передаёт, вот, дурацкий поцелуй в щёчку, от которого улыбка сама собой расползается. Пип подавил искушение сделать вид, что в зеркало он с утра не смотрелся, и пощеголять перед всем «Хеллсингом» почётной отметиной.  
Вечером Пип с особой тщательностью выбирал место для ответа. С нажимом он провёл по едва заметным шрамам, следам рваной раны на горле, изучая, не пугает ли его это прикосновение, не вызывает ли в памяти красочный кошмар, оставленный ему той ночью на память в придачу к шрамам и смерти — маленькой, пошутил бы он, но не такой уж маленькой, на самом деле. Однако прикосновение отозвалось под кожей не испугом, а приятной чувствительностью, и если представить себе, что это правда Серас прижимается к шраму губами, прикусывает легко-легко острыми клычками... Откинув голову, Пип удержал себя на гребне ощущений, не позволяя воображению спешить дальше. Пора привыкать наслаждаться моментом сполна.  
Ведь спешить ему, им совершенно некуда.

***  
Игра захватывает её всецело — у Серас есть все основания полагать, что и Пипа тоже. Выпросив у Интегры денег на карманные расходы и смутив её, кажется, плохо скрываемым легкомысленным возбуждением, Серас запаслась самой стойкой помадой, какую только подобрала в магазине. Посматривала она и на другие косметические средства, лучше, быть может, приспособленные к их с Пипом цели, но в итоге осталась при губной помаде, с которой всё и началось. А вот о чём так и не задумалась, дорвавшись наконец до магазинов, так это о пижаме, нужного размера которой всё равно не выяснила. Да и вряд ли засыпать в мнущейся слишком длинной мешковатой пижаме удобнее, чем спать голышом — с чем она уже вполне свыклась.  
Быстро стало пунктом распорядка дня, поднявшись с утра, первым делом броситься к зеркалу искать, где оставил с вечера свою отметину Пип. Найти, вообразить в деталях, потрогать, рассмеяться от щекотки или затаить дыхание в приливе возбуждения, а то и присвистнуть: как он умудрился извернуться, чтобы нарисовать поцелуй между лопатками? А вечером оставить свой сюрприз: игривый или дерзкий, дразнящий или уводящий обратно от чересчур интимной цели. Нет-нет да задаться вопросом: как же придётся когда-нибудь оставить жаркий поцелуй на том, чего у Серас нет?  
Но пока что спешить некуда, шепчет она, сладко жмурясь, не желая, чтобы игра, хоть один раунд её, кончалась. 

***  
Рука сорвалась, когда Пип пытался вывести на груди очередной смачный поцелуйчик и с ним снова перейти в наступление на юг. Ёбаный в рот, выругался он и принялся стирать отчаянно сопротивляющуюся помаду, налипшую на волоски на груди, но только сильнее размазывал. И тогда терпение Пипа лопнуло. Мазнув помадой по пальцам, он провёл рукой, оставляя грубый, красноречивый след того, как ему хотелось, в конце концов, ухватиться за пышные сиськи, сжать, приласкать, обвести языком, всё сужая круги, впиться губами в сосок, набухший и жаждущий к тому времени внимания, вот так, с удовлетворением заключил он, малюя спираль вокруг темной чечевички собственного соска.  
Уронив помаду, он обхватил член, думая не о Серас, на Серас у него сегодня не хватало терпежу, фантазируя о том, как он выбирается наконец за пределы «Хеллсинга» и без скрупул засаживает первой подвернувшейся шлюхе. Шлюхи — это реально, выбраться из «Хеллсинга» та ещё задача, но её всяко легче решить, чем надеяться на чудо: что однажды он и Серас проснутся вместе. Он найдёт, как убедить Серас, чтобы та не обиделась. Какие там проблемы со стояком: то ли обращение в вампира, то ли тело девятнадцатилетней Серас пробудили в нём чисто подростковое шальное либидо. Только, в отличие от подростка, Пип слишком хорошо знал, что такое настоящий хороший секс и дрочкой напряжение так просто долго снимать не мог. Они с ребятами знали славных девочек в Лондоне. Когда-нибудь Хеллсинг даст добро, и вот уж он отведёт душу. Прямо скажет, Джой или Майя, у меня яйца сейчас лопнут, если не трахнусь, и просто, без изысков, поз и игрушек, вклинится между раскинутых длиннющих ног и выебет. Пару минут наверняка не продержится, зато заново встанет быстрее, чем он отдышаться успеет, и тогда выебет снова. А потом уже и что-нибудь повеселее можно придумать: поставить раком, ухватиться за сиськи и вставить сзади, да, детка, именно так...  
В последние секунды Пип вспомнил, совершенно некстати, что их любимый бордель сгорел дотла и только гадать оставалось, удалось ли выбраться вовремя и Джой, и Майе, но сейчас было всё равно, и Джой, и Майе, любой он вдул бы, будь она даже упырём, на этой мысли он с криком задёргался, выплёскиваясь, кончая, теряясь в блаженстве разрядки и наплевав на свинство, которое развёл в общей с Серас постели и голове.  
Только позже, когда сперма подсыхала и противно склеивала пальцы, накатила меланхолия, смешанная на этот раз с тоской по разгромленному Лондону, по девочкам, которые в лучшем случае перебиваются теперь своим делом в лагерях и общежитиях для беженцев за несколько банок тушёнки или тёплую куртку, быть может; по этому то снобскому, то полному мигрантов, то шумному, то ленивому живому Лондону. Впервые, кажется, до Пипа достучался наконец весь масштаб катастрофы, не пощадившей и его самого. Конечно, в Уганде, в других богом забытых местах он видал разгром и похлеще, а последствия плачевнее. Но то были богом забытые места, а Лондон был совсем под боком, рядом с домом. Всё та же, кем бы себя англичане ни считали, старушка Европа, где подобное казалось немыслимым, даже последняя война, на памяти дедов, с родным городком Пипа обошлась щадяще. То, что произошло с Лондоном, могло произойти и с его домом, с доживающим своё дедом, с его сестрицей и племяшками...  
Всё ещё полный приятной бескостной расслабленности, Пип отогнал вечно настигавшие после секса или бурной дрочки меланхолические размышления, почти перевалился через стенку гроба, полез в карман униформы за сигаретами и только сейчас вспомнил как, скомкав, выкинул пустую пачку. Разочарованно завалившись обратно, Пип попытался уговорить себя «по методу Алукарда». Отмахиваясь вальяжно и брезгливо от дыма, тот читал Пипу мораль, что пристрастие к табаку давно уже не физиологическая потребность его тела, а привычка. «Не вредная, но отдаёт дурным вкусом», —добавлял тот, и Пип в мыслях подтрунивал: «Ага, скажи это командирше».  
Привычка или потребность, выветриваться охота покурить никак не желала и преодолела даже ватную расслабленность. Накинув майку и натянув брюки, Пип отправился вверх по порядком задолбавшим длинным лестницам. Вот неплохо было бы ему ещё и научиться летать, как летает, по рассказам, его славная вторая половинка.  
Сигаретами он собирался разжиться, разумеется, в казарме. Однако снаружи ему сразу бросилось в глаза тускло светящиеся занавешенные окна, которые не могли быть иными, как окнами кабинета Интегры Хеллсинг. Шальная мысль: а не стрельнуть ли сигаретку у командирши, сотоварища по дурному вкусу? — не встретила никаких возражений и была немедленно претворена в жизнь. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Пип миновал пустую в ночной час приёмную, постучал и, получив в ответ удивлённое «войдите», подчинился.  
— Увидел, вот, что не спите, и заглянул попытать счастья. Сигареткой не угостите?  
Хеллсинг смерила его взглядом, будто угостить сигареткой он попросил, подойдя в неосвещённом переулке. Полноценным взглядом, к слову. Её сняли повязку, и поэтому окна, выходящие на юг, были прикрыты старомодными вычурными шторами, оберегая только что вылеченный глаз от излишка света. Пачку сигарет она Пипу, тем не менее, после лёгкой заминки протянула. Обычные сигареты, не какие-то навороченные штучки, которые она, помнится, курила до войны. Встретив такой благодушный приём, Пип осмелел и, затянувшись, без приглашения занял стул напротив.  
— К слову, в связи с сигаретами, тем-сем, я задумался тут: а нам с Серас положена какая-нибудь зарплата? Нет, я понимаю, что всё жизненно необходимое нам за казённый счёт предоставлено: жильё, одежда... питание. Но, вот, сигареты, скажем? Нельзя ли включить в «жизненно необходимое»? Или?..  
Пип почти ожидал ответа, радуйся, мол, что тебе вовсе позволили жить. То есть, не жить. О чёрт, он что, ляпнул «жизненно»? И вообще, конечно, зарплата, блин, подоходный налог. Ещё отчислениями в фонд социального страхования поинтересовался бы.  
— Серас получает определённую сумму на личные расходы. Она как-то попросила, — чуть заметным усилием Хеллсинг преодолела чуть заметную паузу, — у Уолтера, нельзя ли ей иметь мелочь. На всякие ништяки, — добавила она натянуто, явно дословно цитируя саму Серас, будто для самой в двадцать три года стало открытием, что её почти ровесницы испытывают нужду во «всяких ништяках». — Так что вы уж поделитесь как-нибудь.  
— Да без проблем, мэм, сэр, — выпалил с облегчением Пип и с удивлением уставился на внушительное облако дыма, выдохнутое из лёгких, и почти до фильтра дотлевшую сигарету, выкуренную на затянувшемся напряжённом вдохе. — Как ваш глаз? — поспешно сменил тему он. — Нормально поправляется?  
— Вполне благополучно, — отозвалась Хеллсинг с интонацией, выдающей подтрунивание над попыткой светской беседы.  
— Интересно, восстановится ли когда-нибудь мой второй глаз? — искренне вздохнул Пип.  
— Когда-нибудь вы сможете свободно менять облик по собственному желанию. Но скорее всего, ещё раньше необходимость в наличии второго глаза у вас просто-напросто отпадёт.  
Вот уж точно не перепутаешь, с кем она тесно общается. Алукард уже не раз гонял Пипа до исступления, настаивая, чтобы тот учился пользоваться не человеческим зрением, а «третьим глазом», на что Пип неизменно ворчливо поминал: «Мне бы хотя бы второй...» Сплетничали, что и от всё более яркого по весне дневного света Хеллсинг отгораживается шторами из-за того, что на поправку идёт не столько глаз, сколько отношения с неким вампиром. И если вдуматься, ну большое дело, что вампир, уж сколько он для неё сделал...  
И тут Пип вспомнил недавние свои невесёлые размышления, тесно связанные с тем, что Алукард для своей командирши сделал, да и продолжал делать.  
— Сэр, вот я сам понимаю, как поздно и не вовремя. Но всё же мне страшно жаль, что стряслось с Лондоном. Вот просто долго не задумывался, а потом как взяло и накатило... В общем, вы учтите: если когда-нибудь вам захочется послать всех подальше и удариться в депрессию по этому поводу, мы тут за вас фронт подержим, сколько потребуется.  
— Благодарю вас, капитан Бернадотте, — ответила Хеллсинг тоном, непостижимым образом сочетавшим и неподдельную на сей раз благодарность, и заверение, что хрен она его предложением когда-нибудь воспользуется.  
Вернувшись к себе и стянув майку, Пип уставился на художества на собственной груди, о которых успел позабыть. Хотел, перекурив ещё раз, сходить умыться, а потом, криво ухмыльнувшись, оставил.  
Не ему одному страдать от недотраха.

***  
Серас откинула одеяло — и буйство карминовых потёков на груди вздулось, побагровело в глазах ручейками крови, лихорадящими язвами, в которых мгновенно развелась зараза чистой похоти. Пальцы бегло протанцевали по размеченным помадой указаниям. Сейчас Серас не требовалось долгих ласок; да и не до них было, скорее бы дотянуться рукой до истекающей уже соками промежности, сунуть пальцы промеж набухших выпирающих половых губ. Встало, как оно есть, будь она сейчас в мужской своей ипостаси, в облике Пипа, как пить дать встало бы на глазах. Серас не сдержала вскрика, застонала гортанно при мысли о члене Пипа, быстро-быстро задвигала рукой, раскинула ноги шире, протолкнула вглубь влагалища сразу два пальца. Неприятно царапнули ногти; неприятна была не сама боль, а то, что боль была неправильной, отвлекающей, не такой, по какой томилось её тело. До сегодняшнего утра она представляла себе, что Пип будет нетороплив и внимателен, разгорячит её нежными ласками, ублажит тело так, что в тающем блаженстве оно почти не заметить боли от первого проникновения. Но не сегодня. Сейчас Серас извивалась от жажды, чтобы он грубо вломился, одержимый такой же похотью и, начисто забыв о её девственности, бешено трахал бы, разрывая там, внутри, чтобы она срывала горло в крике, чтобы ни в одной клеточке тела не затаилось сомнения, что всё — не фантазия больше, что пришёл конец одиночеству и пустоте, самой природой оставленной в ней для заполнения. Два, три собственных пальца, орудующих в жаркой от прилива крови полости, не приносили удовлетворения. Как одержимая, Серас бросилась рыться в своих пожитках. Тюбики, флакончики, бесполезный хлам; наконец, шариковый дезодорант, бесполезный для непотеющего вампира, нашёл, похоже, своё предназначение. Не слишком ли толстый, сладко ёкнуло под сердцем — сладко, поскольку «слишком» было тем, что Серас требовалось до подкашивающихся коленок. Она перекатилась на спину прямо на колючем коврике перед трюмо, раскинула снова ноги. Чёртов дезодорант был холодным, отвлекающе холодным. Прикрыв глаза, Серас спешно поправила свою фантазию: бледный как мертвец Пип, холодные прикосновения, холодный закоченевший в эрекции член, который скользит между половых губ, подсохших от неприятного прикосновения, но постепенно влажнеющих вновь, примеряется. Раз, хорошо-то как, два, вот она, ямочка, в которую надо попасть и решительно, одним махом вдвинуться на «три»...  
Настырно, как ханжеский издевательский соглядатай зазвонил интерком.  
— Уйди! — рявкнула Серас. Но собственный вскрик будто привёл в чувство, тут же она вскочила и схватила трубку.  
— Серас, где ты запропастилась? У нас вызов, срочно, выдвигаемся всеми силами!  
Некогда было даже сполоснуться. Смочив полотенце, Серас вытерла противную теперь липкость с бёдер, размазавшуюся до коленок. Попыталась очистить и варварский боди-арт, но помаду же выбрала самую стойкую на свою голову. Раздражённо Серас бросила полотенце на корзину с грязным бельём, застегнула рубашку до самого горла и побежала наверх.  
Несмытая вакханалия исступлённых чужих прикосновений стыдно и сладко жгла целый день хуже повернувшего на весну солнца, которое вылезло сегодня вдруг из-за туч будто нарочно, чтобы поглазеть и поиздеваться. Несколько вампиров из Последнего батальона нашли пристанище в заброшенной угольной шахте в Девоне; Серас только рада была скрыться под землёй и возглавить атаку. Повезло, что ранее они несколько недель провели в боях в метро — даже в безобразно взвинченном нынешнем состоянии Серас помнила тонкости и опасности ведения боевых действий под землёй, и ещё до вечера с недобитками было покончено. Надежда на то, что упокоение их поможет отвлечься, развеялась уже по дороге. Стоило Серас спокойно сесть в машину, как алые отпечатки снова прожгли кожу фантазиями о лапающих грудь мозолистых руках, о том, чем она, Серас, займётся, едва переступит порог комнаты — фантазии о фантазиях, какой-то убогий онанизм в квадрате. Тем не менее, именно постыдному онанизму Серас по возвращении и предалась, понежившись для начала в свободной ванной на жилом этаже, а потом уже у себя в подвале, разлёгшись в просторном гробу, бесстыдно раскрывшись и вооружившись найденной на кухне длинной свечой. Но всё было не так, слишком продуманно и упорядоченно. Довести себя до разрядки никак не удавалось — потому что утренняя одержимость всё-таки перегорела за день, нехотя призналась Серас, спеклась желанием желания, а не самим желанием. Да и толку было в желаниях, если воплотить их ей не дано. Сколько бы ни писала она Пипу, сколько бы ни рисовали они друг другу инструкции, даже решись Серас одолжить у кого-нибудь фотоаппарат и оставить Пипу снимки самых дерзких своих экспериментов, — он всегда будет недосягаем, по определению отсутствовать, когда присутствует она, а она будет всегда одна, совсем одна.  
Серас охватила злость и отвращение при мысли, что подходит час думать, где на сей раз оставить соблазнительный след. Вот отчего Пипу не игралось как всегда? Надо было выпендриться и перемешать на свой лад установленные правила, изгадил ей целый день! Фантазирует наверняка, как она теперь измажется, чтобы перещеголять и подпитать его пошлые выдумки. А вот она возьмёт и...  
Возьмёт и ни следа сегодня не оставит.  
В конце концов, с подсказками или без них, его фантазии так же тщетны, как и её собственные.

***  
После следующего пробуждения Серас в свой черёд не обнаружила на себе ничего, ни единого скромного извиняющегося поцелуйчика. Ни целомудренно на щеке, ни вкрадчиво на плече, ни игриво в каком-либо трудно досягаемом хитром месте, как Серас ни разглядывала своё отражение в трюмо с помощью зеркальца из косметички. Ну и ладно. Стало быть, они не разговаривают. Она переживёт. Можно подумать, Серас, спровоцировала это. Нарочито бодро мурча под нос «Ля вида лока», она взбежала наверх поинтересоваться у Интегры, не появилось ли за последние сутки чего-нибудь ещё, требующего или хотя бы не исключающего участия закалённой в боях вампирши. Симпатичный и расторопный адъютант Интегры встретил её недоуменным выражением.  
— Мисс Виктория? Разве сегодня не... — он быстро сверился с календарём, раскрашенным на чётные-нечётные дни, — день капитана Бернадотте?  
Ну вот и дообижалась на всякие глупости, будто мокрой тряпкой по лицу хлестнула притаившаяся совесть. Развернувшись, Серас сбежала в панике, ретировалась в свой подвал. Будто можно было всё исправить, рухнув лицом вниз в гроб и закемарив минут на пять, позволить сну совершить преображение, о котором тот запамятовал ночью. Но никакой сон, разумеется, не шёл. Не вовремя пришла зато мысль, что надо было сдержаться перед адъютантом Интегры, не тревожить Хозяйку лишний раз. Пытаясь хоть что-то наладить, Серас отрепетировала перед зеркалом уверенную мину и, прогулявшись до казарм, как можно непринуждённее объявила товарищам Пипа, что «подежурит» за него день-другой. Ей удалось, к счастью, целый день избегать встречи с Интегрой и неизбежных вопросов и даже заснуть вечером после нарисованного на щеке скромного примирительного поцелуя. Однако утром часы снова неумолимо показывали отсутствие пропущенного дня.  
— Простите, — чуть не всхлипнула она, когда дверь Алукарда, в которую Серас невыносимо долго, как ей казалось, колотила, наконец распахнулась. — Но со мной что-то не так. Пип уже третий день не возвращается.  
— Я бы сказал, что с тобой в кои веки хоть что-то так, как положено.  
Серас стоило усилия обуздать порыв и не заколотить кулачками так же, как только что в дверь, в широкую грудь Алукарда. Ведь он прекрасно понимал, что такой расклад не нормален для неё, Серас, и мало ли отчего вся прекрасная её аномальность решила нормализироваться.  
— Успокойся, — холодно приказал Алукард, ясно ощущая её панику и злость. — Да, я не знаю, что опять с тобой произошло. Но отчего бы не произойти самому закономерному? Не конец света же. Ступай к себе и попробуй дозваться до Бернадотте, поговорить с ним, как с нормальной подчинённой душой. Разве тебе не хотелось поговорить с ним по душам, буквально, раз уж так вышло?  
Хотелось, молча призналась она. Не то слово как хотелось. Вот только не такой ценой для Пипа, лишённого теперь своего ненормального нормального существования. Подчинившись Алукарду — не столько как Хозяину, сколько как старшему и обладающему бОльшим опытом, она вернулась к себе и села, скрестив ноги, — прям медитация какая-то получается.  
— Пип, — позвала она вслух и сказала первое, что взбрело на язык. — Я люблю тебя.  
Пускай наивно, банально, но она не могла не питать надежды, что волшебная, как утверждали многие, фраза сработает; стрелой — нет, гранатой из базуки пробьёт все неведомые преграды. Слова утихли сразу, надежда же всё тянулась за ними воображаемым эхом и гасла в пустоте отсутствия ответа.  
Серас не унималась, признаваясь и извиняясь, жалуясь и грозя найти поклонника во плоти, снова и снова возвращаясь, переживая в памяти те худшие в своей жизни и посмертии часы сражения в особняке Хеллсингов.  
Схватка, иллюзии, боль и темнота, перекинувший её через плечо Пип, падение, поцелуй, укус, кровь, бешенство и беспощадная расправа с чудовищем, брызжущая гнилая немёртвая кровь. Не попали ли брызги на язык, не облизнулась ли тогда ненароком сама Серас, задумывалась она не раз. Не могла ли кровь искусственной вампирши послужить отравой, сказавшейся таким образом? Нет, раз за разом приходила к уверенному ответу Серас. Ненависть её была в тот момент чиста, как человеческая, без крупицы свойственного вампиру голода, стремления пожрать, поглотить врага.  
— Пип, — позвала она снова, и снова изливалась в признаниях и извинениях, и, схватив их верную помаду, разрисовывала себя без смущения и стыда, без эгоистичной похоти, готовая отдаться от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног. А потом снова возвращался страх, предчувствие, что вот-вот нащупается нужная ниточка, и Серас заново ныряла в самые страшные воспоминания. Схватка, иллюзии, боль и темнота, перекинувший её через плечо Пип, падение, поцелуй, укус, кровь, бешенство, беспощадная расправа с чудовищем. Торжество, когда череп врага крошится и стирается о стену, как картофелина о тёрку. Отголосок смеха, по-мальчишески задорного, но жестокого. Тень, тень тени, пытающаяся прошмыгнуть мимо за гранью зрения, но зрение ослеплённой Серас — не обычное физическое зрение, и её собственная тень, едва вылупившаяся из искалеченного плеча, метнулась следом, как зубами клацнула во все стороны растопыренными отростками, машинально, как когтистая лапа котёнка припечатывает всколыхнутый ветерком сухой лист, прихватила шальную тень...  
И тени слились.  
Лапа котёнка. Мальчишеский смех.  
Смех теперь слышался на самом деле, не в воображении Серас, а может, и в воображении, куда её стремительно затягивало, в смесь теней, воспоминаний и иллюзий. Наконец-то ты достаточно захотела, чтобы он вернулся, лился смех. Готова уже уступить, чтобы он остался вместо тебя насовсем — а на его месте поджидал я. С тобой я немного влип: легко было бы запутать вампира, обладающего хотя бы хотя бы с десятком душ, заставить затеряться в себе, в каждой из них и нигде, чем больше, тем легче, но вы оба такие свеженькие, так были уверены каждый в себе...  
Серас была уверена и сейчас, а отчаянное бешенство давней схватки легко влилось по контурам только что перебранных воспоминаний, но незваный гость знал, что делал. Тело Серас развоплощалось и перевоплощалось, клубилось и переливалось то в одну, то в другую форму, и она терялась, возрождалась химерой с чужими частями тела тот тут, то там, отказывавшимися повиноваться. Из-под её кожи, как в старом фильме ужасов, рвалась на волю чужая тварь. Не сразу она поняла, что кто-то помогает, беспощадно сдирает с неё не принадлежащие ей пласты кожи, с хрустом разбивает пинком выпуклую тощую мальчишескую коленку, и, проведя по бедру, будто вылепливает заново её собственную, округлую; как по чертежу восстанавливает её тело по змеящемуся узору ярких карминовых линий.  
— Быстрее! — крикнул Пип. — Кусай! Как тогда!  
Без возражений, доверяя ему, Серас метнулась и вцепилась в подставленное горло ощеренными в боевом азарте зубами, вобрала на сей раз кровь в себя сама, не полагаясь на мощь ключом бьющего чужого кровотока, расправила руки и ноги во всю длину, потянулась с хрустом, как лохмотья сбрасывая с себя враждебную сущность, в ошмётки разодранную силой её восстановления.  
— Говорил же я тебе, что она справится сама.  
Как струна натянутая Интегра со всё ещё перекошенным в ярости и отчаянии лицом медленно опустила пистолет, позволяя себе понемногу расслабиться. Алукард высился у неё за спиной. Но Серас было сейчас не до них, не до своей по-дикарски разукрашенной наготы и не до того, чтобы их присутствия стесняться.  
— Пип! — закричала она, балансируя на грани страха, что опять потеряла его, опять позволила ему пожертвовать собой.  
«Да здесь я».  
Она завертела головой, не сразу уловила прозрачную тень, колеблющуюся на месте её развоплощённой левой руки.  
— Пип?  
— Всё норм, — произнёс он тихо, но уже очевидно вслух. — Нет, ну не вполне нормально, конечно, но ничего так.  
— Ты как... что...  
— Он совершенно прав, Полицейская, — вмешался Алукард. — Всё норм. Вот теперь ты нормальный вампир, а твой дружок — нормальный фамилиар. Привыкайте. Устроили, понимаешь, переполох.  
— Настрополимся понемногу, не переживай, — голос Пипа звучал всё увереннее и громче. Он попытался погладить Серас по плечам, руки прошли насквозь, как дым. Но когда он сосредоточился и приложил усилие, то какое-то лёгкое воздушное прикосновение у него вышло. — Вообще-то, вечность на двоих гораздо лучше, чем половина вечности на каждого.  
Серас расслабленно всхлипнула, обхватила себя руками, и воздушные руки Пипа тоже осторожно, испытующе сомкнулись вокруг неё, учась обнимать.  
— Вечность на двоих, — самым вкрадчивым своим баритоном повторил Алукард. — Ты слышала, что умные люди тебе говорят, Хозяйка.  
Интегра пошевелилась — впервые, кажется, с того момента, как ей было сказано опустить пистолет, — и перевела дух. Закатила глаза, наглядно демонстрируя всем присутствующим, надоели как ей разговоры подобного толка. Всё ещё сжимавшую пистолет руку она опустила на лацкан сюртука Алукарда и, стиснув, решительно потянула.  
— Идём наверх, — с хрипотцой тихо велела она. — И прекратим там этот диспут о вечности раз и навсегда.  
Каждый из них ожидал изумлённого взгляда Серас или нахального присвиста Пипа им вслед. Но те двое тоже были слишком заняты новым знакомством друг с другом и с самими собой.


End file.
